


【哈德】Dancing with your ghost

by JingQing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingQing/pseuds/JingQing
Summary: 那支未完的舞。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 10





	【哈德】Dancing with your ghost

01.

早春的雨还带着些许寒意，冬春混夹的季节让德拉科皱起了眉，他没撑伞的手微微握紧，被风吹得歪来斜去的细雨钻进了伞下，不用摸都知道袍子已经湿润了。这历来是他最厌恶的季节，当他还在霍格沃茨读书时他甚至会此缺席魁地奇至少一星期的训练。他望向不远处的咖啡店，一对情侣挽着手笑闹着进入了干燥温暖的室内，他移开了视线。  
“抱歉我来晚了！”赫敏急匆匆地走来，她甚至连伞都没撑，毕业后便被她打理得服服帖帖的头发也滴着水，“见鬼，这雨可真是要命。”  
德拉科面无表情地看了看她，将伞往她那边偏了偏，说：“没关系，走吧，晚了可能花店要关门了。”  
赫敏没有拒绝他难得的好心，一边理着头发一边跟他说话：“我听金斯莱说国际魔法贸易标准协会昨天打起来了？愿意和我说说吗？”  
德拉科啧了一声，有点头疼：“部里那群老头子想将标准降低，恰好赶上爱德华老婆早上跟他大吵一架心情不好，争执几句动起手来，金斯莱上个月移植进来的鬼植物叶子都被打掉了。”  
赫敏叹气，摇摇头不知道说什么好。德拉科在混战中受伤是国际魔法贸易标准协会一个实习生告诉她的，她知道德拉科从哈利去世后便不太关心自己的身体，但没想到他连半臂长的伤口都不愿意处理的地步。她想说点什么，但看到他一副不欲多谈的模样便偃旗息鼓了，最后也只是在进花店前低声叮嘱他记得去圣芒戈包扎。  
“两束雏菊，”德拉科收起伞用手比了个2，想想又补了一句，“谢谢。”  
麻瓜店员手脚麻利地将花包好，递给面前这个连着好几年都在今天来买花的金发青年。店员将雨天难得的客人送出门，呆了几分钟才拍了拍自己脑袋，转身打扫起来，今天是她生日她可得早点收拾完下班，也正因如此她才能记住这个每年都在今天买花的青年。  
细密的雨缠绵地下了两天了，他们脚下的土地却依旧干燥，墓碑也都干干净净的。赫敏弯腰把两束雏菊放在碑前，这个姿势整理面前快要爆满的花束实在吃力，她干脆蹲了下来，甚至按门类分了起来。  
德拉科深吸一口气，喉管像被铁块堵住一样，他感觉呼吸不畅，甚至开始烦躁起来。尽管如此他却没有动，依旧静静地站在碑前，低着头看那张魔法照片。  
照片上的哈利开心地笑着，旁边似乎还有人，他凑过去跟人说了几句话便又哈哈大笑起来，绿眼睛闪烁着，像在发光一样，温暖且坚定。  
“你们公开那天，他很高兴。”赫敏低声说，怀念地望着那张被裁剪得只剩哈利一个人的照片，“这张照片也是他选的。”  
德拉科垂着眸不知道在想什么，赫敏冲他点点头：“我在外面等你，我让罗恩把车开来了，等会我们送你回去。”  
金发青年脊背挺直，直到赫敏走出去他才动了动，掏出打火机把怀里的信点燃，火苗一点点舔舐着信纸，灰烬在雨中颤颤巍巍地往空中飘了飘很快又坠到地上，沾上些泥土。  
“我去看心理医生的时候，她告诉我东方会用火将他们想要带给灵魂的东西烧掉，这样死去的人就能收到，知道这边有人依然惦记着他们。”他的声音有点飘忽，似乎跟雨一样被风吹散了，“我把这几年写给你的信一起烧了。但我却不信这些稽谈，你知道为什么吗？”  
德拉科拢了拢袍子，片刻后苦涩地笑了笑，说：“如果灵魂真的存在，你怎么不来见我？”  
不远处的小女巫跟着父母来祭拜祖父，她蹦蹦跳跳似乎把这当做一次郊游，死亡在她的人生里只是一个虚无的字眼。突然她停了下来，扭头对母亲说：“妈妈，我听到有人在哭！”说着便要往哭声那边去，却被母亲拉住了，母亲摸摸她的头，温柔地说：“他也许在思念他爱的人，我们不要打扰他好吗？”

02.

“还是黑咖啡？”穿着褐色开衫的女人问道。  
“是的，”德拉科迟疑片刻，改变了注意，“不，一杯水就好，谢谢。”  
女人笑了笑，将手中的黑咖啡倒掉换成热水，递给他。水汽氤氲，他低头看着杯壁，雾气熏得他眨了眨眼。  
“最近怎么样？”女人问，她坐在沙发对面，双手交叠在翘着的腿上，仿佛这并不是心理治疗而是一场朋友间的闲聊，“韦斯莱夫人告诉我你工作格外认真。”她冲他俏皮地笑了笑。  
“你不用这样说话，你知道这并没有什么帮助。”德拉科略微抬眼看了看她，意有所指地说，伊丽莎白无奈地摇摇头，只得换回了公事公办的态度，一副拿钱办事的模样。  
德拉科看向窗台，那里有一盆仙人掌，是哈利从前在这里治疗战后ptsd时送给伊丽莎白的，看得出来主人将它照顾得很好。  
“就像格兰杰说的那样，我工作很努力，也许要升职了。”他显得很漫不经心，灰眼睛半眯着，无精打采的样子，“照你的要求，我吃的很健康，与同事维持一周一次的聚餐。生活很快乐，没了。”  
伊丽莎白在心里叹了口气，这个已经进行治疗两年的年轻男人太棘手了，如果不是韦斯莱夫人常常告诉她病人的生活，她甚至会相信他的鬼话，倒也不是说他所说全是胡编乱造，而是他从没敞开心扉过，打个比方，伊丽莎白让他与同事常交流，他便一周请一次客，吃完饭就走，中间也不会怎么与同事说话，或者进行一点围绕天气、工作的客套话。这完全脱离了伊丽莎白的本意，叫她不知道该怎么办才好了。  
“马尔福先生，”她加重语气，语重心长地说,“你知道你这是在敷衍自己，也是在敷衍我吗？”  
金发男人沉默了，垂着眸盯着食指关节，一副油盐不进的样子。  
“敞开心扉，试着和人交流，你知道，不是浮于表面的礼貌客套闲聊…”  
“你知道幻觉吗？”他轻飘飘地说，伊丽莎白往前倾了倾身体，“最近加重了，白天我也能看见他了。”  
年轻的医生小姐愣了愣，谨慎地问：“也就是说，在之前你也一直有幻觉？只不过那是在夜晚？”“是的。”德拉科很干脆地承认了，这让她感到头疼，怪不得治疗一直不起效果，合着病人一直隐瞒病情。在伊丽莎白严厉且不满的注视下，他断断续续地说着。  
“最初我看不见他，只能听到声音，哦，这是大概一年前，圣诞的时候的事了。我那时候失眠，三四点的时候能听到他的声音，喊我‘白毛鼬’，问我到底和不和他去圣诞舞会。”德拉科说到这里停顿了一会儿，在包里摸了根烟，叼在嘴里，伊丽莎白递给他打火机时他微笑着摇了摇头，指了下那盆仙人掌，说：“我答应他戒烟了。”  
“那你什么时候出现幻觉的？”女人给他添了点水，问。  
“半年前吧。”金发男人把烟加在手里，拇指摩挲着烟嘴，甚至看起来有点轻松，没有他往日讲述过去的颓废，“他穿着那次舞会的袍子，我是说礼服，气呼呼地在屋子里走来走去，一直跟我说着圣诞舞会有多热闹，做他的舞伴有多神气…”他语气仍然带着刺，但明眼人能看清他的心情有多好。  
“所以你答应了吗？”伊丽莎白适时地问道。  
“没有。”他的神色冷了下来，灰色眼睛里的厌恶几乎刺穿了她。

03.

“那太没有礼貌了马尔福！”赫敏气冲冲地推开他办公室的门，半个月前德拉科升职，终于有了一间几平米的小办公室。她是来兴师问罪的，要不是伊丽莎白那边迟迟等不到德拉科开始他的下一次治疗，她也不会知道上一次德拉科说了很难听的话，包括嘲讽她的治疗水平、穿衣风格甚至是感情生活。但她今天来也不仅为这个，她还担心他的心理状况恶化了，开始治疗后他已经很久没有这样过了。  
赫敏设想中马尔福会冷冰冰的反击，他们吵一架，等他情绪发泄完毕后她再好好哄哄他带他去伊丽莎白那里，但情况与她想象的完全不同，马尔福甚至抱着手心平气和地听完了她的质问，并用堪称温和的语气向她保证下星期他会去看病并向伊丽莎白道歉，直到赫敏晕晕乎乎地走出办公室她都没明白是怎么回事。  
“满意了？”德拉科的神色瞬间冷了下来，他冷冷地盯着衣架旁的空气。“生气对身体不好。”哈利一本正经地说，学着他抱手。  
“我真是疯了，都开始和幻觉说话了。”德拉科自嘲一声，坐回办公桌前继续他早已检查过三遍的工作。  
“你是真的吗？还是这只是我脑子里荒诞的想象？”德拉科平躺在床上，睁着眼睛看着那个虚虚地环住他的身影，他一动不动地盯着他的脸。绿色的眼睛，闪电形状的疤，总是翘起的那一小嘬头发，甚至能看见他脸上细小的绒毛。  
“这当然是出现在你头脑里的，可这就能说明这是虚假的吗？”哈利轻轻说，声音像是在他脑海里直接响起一样。  
“所以，今天你愿意和我一起去参加圣诞舞会吗？”  
德拉科猛地坐起来，他拿起枕头狠狠地砸向哈利，枕头穿过哈利的身体，显得十分滑稽，德拉科恶狠狠地说：“你已经死了！你死了你知道吗！两年前你就死了，圣诞舞会也早就过了！”说到最后他的声音有点哽咽，但他死死咬着牙齿，不愿意被一个幻觉支配。  
“是吗？”哈利平静地说，尖锐地问：“那你为什么不愿意告诉你的医生关于幻觉的事？”  
德拉科冷笑一声，不欲再与他说话。  
哈利站起来，行了一个绅士礼，伸手邀请他：“马尔福，错过今天的舞你可能再也没机会和我跳舞了，要知道，等我毕业了我一定不会再跳舞了。”他穿着和舞会一样的袍子，头发梳得一丝不苟，一个小小的魔法隐掉了他的眼镜，与那天的哈利·波特一模一样。  
不由自主，德拉科仿佛被控制一样搭上了他的手，他小心翼翼地不碰到他的手，似乎害怕打破这个美梦。  
不知从何传来悠扬的乐声，是德拉科几年前与潘西抱怨过学校不选这首绝对是聋了的那首曲子。他们伴着乐声，在暗淡的月光下踩着默契的舞步，德拉科在心里数着秒，还有三十秒这支曲子就要结束了，别的乐器已经退场了，逐渐低下来的钢琴声每一下都仿佛敲在他的心上。  
“GO LIVE YOUR LIFE,Draco,”哈利温柔地看着他，绿眼睛像宝石一样甚至在微弱的月光下闪着，“你知道，我是这世界上最希望你幸福的人。”  
还有五秒。他挤出一个难看的笑容。  
4、3、2、1…哈利消失了，他带着温温柔柔的笑容，逐渐散成星光，而那光在德拉科心中永远闪烁着。  
“滚你妈的，你知道我做不到。”德拉科转身。


End file.
